


Mismash

by yeaka



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 07:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3438293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bard assumes Fíli’s, yet again, dropping by to bat his pretty eyes at Sigrid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mismash

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Fill for anon’s “Bard thinks Fili is courting Sigrid, actually Fili is trying to court Bard” prompt on [The Hobbit Kink Meme](http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/11476.html?thread=24090580#t24090580). Everybody lives AU~
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own The Hobbit or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Bard’s still fiddling with his supplies from the road when the knock comes, so it takes him a few seconds to get to the door. He assumes, at first, that it’s just the kids and they’ve forgotten their key, though the pitch of the knock didn’t sound quite right for them. Then he opens the door to find Fíli standing on his step, and he sighs, because he should’ve known. 

The beautiful dwarf prince smiles sheepishly, his golden hair glinting in the light as he turns from surveying the busy streets of Dale to the new Master. As usual, Fíli looks even more exquisitely polished at Bard’s door than he does on the rare occasion when Bard visits the mountain—he’s wearing six ornate braids and a rich crimson coat, embroidered with silver and gold. He’s quite a bit shorter than Bard, but otherwise, he’s broad and very strong-looking, and, Bard begrudgingly supposes, a worthy suitor to his daughter.

For a brief moment, Bard considers shutting the door in Fíli’s face anyway. It would send Thorin Oakenshield down on him in outrage, but it might still be less trouble than if he lets the young dwarf inside. He knows, of course, that a prince is a very good match for any young woman, especially one so kind and honourable as Fíli, and he also knows that Sigrid likes him. They all like him. The trouble is that _Bard_ likes him, far more than he’d care to admit, and eying up his daughter’s would-be catch isn’t the sort of parenting he likes to engage in. 

As polite as he can for the sake of their kingdoms’ relationship, Bard simply says, “Sigrid’s out, taking Bain and Tilda shopping.” And he expects that to be that, so he looks back over his shoulder where his bundle of supplies is waiting, ready to shut the door hastily behind Fíli’s back.

But Fíli just says, “Oh,” like it doesn’t matter at all, and then, “Can I come in?”

Bard sighs. He nods and opens the door, trying to tell himself that it’s a good sign that Fíli would be willing to wait; dwarves aren’t normally known for their patience. Unfortunately, in this case, Fíli will have to wait alone. Bard would rather not leave any man alone with his daughter, but he knows that she’s old enough now to make her own decisions and he can’t coddle her forever. Hopefully, Bain is also old enough to play chaperone. While Fíli follows him, Bard returns to the kitchen counter and wraps up the bits of bread and cheese he’s saving for the trip. “I’m about to head for the barge,” he explains.

To his surprise, Fíli asks, sounding bizarrely awkward for a man he’s seen fight so confidently, “Could I come?”

Bard pauses, looking back. Fíli looks sincere and interested enough. _Too_ interested. Bard doesn’t need to be in the middle of a lake with a too-handsome prince hanging onto his words, so he shakes his head. He feels old and foolish for even being tempted, and he forces himself to say, “You don’t have to suck up to me, Fíli. I already approve.” However begrudgingly. He feels heavy, and that probably comes across in his voice, but then, he has three kids and a town to manage, so he’s almost always tired. 

He wraps up his parcel. When he turns around, Fíli’s right in front of him, lifting up on tiptoes and reaching for his hair, grabbing two fistfuls to tug him forward. Their mouths slam together, the scruff of Fíli’s beard digging into him as Fíli tries to make the angle his work, his chin hard against Bard’s jaw. Bard’s too stunned to do anything. Fíli’s eyes are closed, his lips closed and still but warm, soft, wet, and way too alluring. 

Then Fíli lets go and sinks slowly back to his feet, looking up at Bard expectantly. 

Bard lifts a hand to his mouth. He feels like he imagined it. He must’ve. He mutters, “What was that for?”

“You said you approved,” Fíli offers, now clearly confused.

“For... for dating Sigrid. What did you think I meant?”

Fíli physically takes a step back, wincing. He sounds scandalized when he says, “She’s a child!” To dwarves, perhaps, but Bard hadn’t thought of that; Fíli doesn’t look much older than her. Fíli’s starting to turn pink in the cheeks, and he explains, “No, I was interested in _you._ You thought I was coming here so often to court your daughter?”

Bard says numbly, “Yes,” and then, “Me...?”

“You.” When Bard just keeps standing there, feeling dizzy and shocked, Fíli fidgets and rushes to say, “It was Kíli’s fault, really—his stupid idea—he thought it’d be good if I... if I formed more of an alliance with Dale, since I’m the crown prince and Thorin can be, uh... I love my uncle, but he hasn’t been the best at relationships with other peoples. But then the more I visited, the more I noticed just how much of a catch you are—I mean, obviously you’re hot, so I was attracted to you from the beginning, but you’re also brave and steadfast and sturdy—you remind me of Thorin and Kíli sometimes, except more humble and accepting and, y’know, not related to me.” His smile afterwards is still sheepish, but also so bright that it’s almost too much to look at. 

Bard opens his mouth, but nothing comes out. Sigrid might kill him for this.

Fíli shakes his head and mutters, “I understand if you don’t feel the same, or if you’re not interested in men or dwarves, but... if you’re at least open to it... could I still come on that boat ride?”

Bard blurts, “We should talk first.” They really should. 

Fíli asks hopefully, “Can we talk on the boat?”

Bard says, “No,” and then lunges forward before he can explain. He can’t take it anymore. He grabs Fíli the way Fíli grabbed him, with his hands sliding into Fíli’s silken hair, thick and straight and easy to tug. He bends Fíli’s head back, and when Fíli gasps, it gives Bard room to slide his tongue into Fíli’s open mouth. Tracing the rim of Fíli’s lips, Bard tilts his head and leans his whole weight over Fíli, hard enough that Fíli stumbles back a step. It’s been a long time since Bard’s kissed anyone properly, let alone this fiercely, and now all he can do is kiss Fíli over and over again whilst forcing the poor dwarf back through his home. After mapping the rows of Fíli’s teeth and the curve of his walls and suckling on his tongue, Bard pulls back enough to growl, “It would be smarter to do this with a bed nearby.” It might be presumptuous, but he has too many repressed fantasies that Fíli’s exotic body tugs to the surface, and Fíli’s too eager.

Grinning wickedly, Fíli admits, “I approve.”


End file.
